


Cat Snatch Fever

by Rothecooldad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, GTA AU, M/M, and man is matt a pushover when it comes to gavvy, gavins up to his shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: “Did your jacket justmeowat me?”commission piece forredvsvblue on tumblr!





	Cat Snatch Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waffle-o (XylB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/gifts).



> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

Matt groaned, shifting uncomfortably in his bed, pulling the blanket over his head.  _ What was that noise? And, at fuckin’ --  _ Matt peeked his head out to squint at the alarm, but it was no use without his glasses --  _ way too goddamn early in the morning. _

 

When the noise wouldn’t stop, Matt groggily swung his feet off the bed, making a half-assed attempt to sit up. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, blindly reaching for his glasses, before shoving them on his face.

 

_ Wait. _

 

_ Was that knocking? _

 

That jolted Matt awake. The only people that would dare disturb him at -- he glanced at the clock again, and sure enough, the numbers blinked mockingly at him -- after two am,  _ because of course it is,  _ would either be his crew, or somebody trying to kill him.

 

And, usually those that fit the second category didn’t make it a habit of knocking. And, frantically, at that.

 

Nor did they usually yell his name in a british accent, commanding that he let them in,  _ Now, Matthew, please.  _ Though, that would definitely be a new tactic.

 

Matt rushed to the door, getting caught up in his blankets and almost falling on his face in the process. If Gavin was in trouble… well, Matt got to the door as fast as he could.

 

After unlocking the door, Gavin rushed in, panting, and pushed the door closed with his back.

 

As Gavin caught his breath, he looked Matt up and down, and grinned.

 

“Nice boxers, Matt. The plaid? Sexy.”

 

Matt’s face flushed.

 

“Listen, what I wear in my own home is my goddamn choice, alright. I was in  _ bed,  _ like a  _ reasonable person.” _

 

“You’re easily one of the most unreasonable persons I know, Matthew. Possibly second only to me.”

 

Matt glared at Gavin.

 

“I should have left you outside.” Gavin frowned, but Matt ignored him, continuing. “Speaking of,  _ what the fuck, Gavin.  _ What did you  _  do?”  _

 

Gavin shifted from one foot to the other, adjusting his jacket awkwardly. It was much larger than any Matt recognized Gavin owning, and it wasn’t exactly hanging off of his frame like it should have been, looking oddly… lumpy? Matt narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

 

“ _ Gav--”  _  Matt didn’t get the chance to finish before he was interrupted by a loud mewling coming from one of the lumps that was now  _ squirming  _ in Gavin’s jacket.

 

“Did your jacket just  _ meow  _ at me?”

 

“Ain’t it something?” Gavin replied, pating at the lump gently and bouncing in place to calm it down. “What  _ can’t  _ science do?”

 

“Gavin Free.”

 

“Alright, er, so,  _ maybe,”  _ he started, unzipping his jacket carefully. “Possibly, I, er… robbed the pet shop down the block?”

 

Matt was speechless, staring at the three small kittens Gavin was now holding up to him.

 

“Just look at them!” Gavin squealed, nuzzling the black one. “Aren’t they just the cutest?”

 

“The pet shop down the-- You mean the one you dragged me to a couple days ago?” Gavin looked sheepishly up at Matt, which only confirmed Matt’s suspicions. “You were fucking casing the joint!”

 

“I had to make sure everything went to _plan,_ _Matthew.”_

 

“Why? And, why come to me?”

 

“They just looked so sad, Matt. They needed a good home!” Matt was already shaking his head. He wasn’t going to be scammed into this, not this time. “You’re good with animals, and I was just thinking--”

 

“No.”

 

“Please, Matt, it’ll only be for a few days, tops!” Gavin stepped closer, lifting the kittens up to Matt’s face. He melted.

 

“Well, I,” He sighed. Damn this man and his ability to talk Matt into this stupid shit. “I  _ guess.” _

 

“Yes, Matt! That’s a lad!” Gavin made a valiant effort to give Matt a hug, but only succeeded in squishing the kittens between the two. He settled for kissing Matt’s cheek.

 

Matt gulped. 

 

“No, uh, no problem, Gav.”

**Author's Note:**

> "any matt ship of your choice" i shouldn't have been given this power
> 
> want to commission me, or just cry with me about these dumb cheivo boys? Come hmu @ [ jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
